


You are my sunshine.

by Natural_Law



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law
Summary: "Please don't take."Sam watches."My sunshine."Dream presses a hidden button on his 'board.'"Away."[TommyInnit was struck by lightning]
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 94
Kudos: 143





	You are my sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic.

~~ _**.........** _ ~~

~~ _**We're no strangers to love** _ ~~  
~~ _**You know the rules and so do I** _ ~~

  
~~ _**A full commitment's what I'm thinking of** _ ~~  
~~ _**You wouldn't get this from any other guy** _ ~~

~~ _**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling** _ ~~

  
~~ _**Gotta make you understand** _ ~~

~~ _**Never gonna give you up** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna let you down** _ ~~

  
~~ _**Never gonna run around and desert you** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna make you cry** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna say goodbye** _ ~~

  
~~ _**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you** _ ~~

~~ _**We've known each other for so long** _ ~~  
~~ _**Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to** _ ~~ ~~ _**say it** _ ~~  
~~ _**Inside we both know what's been going on** _ ~~

  
~~ _**We know the game and we're gonna play it** _ ~~

~~ _**And if you ask me how I'm feeling** _ ~~

  
~~ _**Don't tell me you're too blind to see** _ ~~

~~ _**Never gonna give you up** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna let you down** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna run around and desert you** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna make you cry** _ ~~

  
~~ _**Never gonna say goodbye** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you** _ ~~

~~ _**Never gonna give you up** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna let you down** _ ~~

  
~~ _**Never gonna run around and desert you** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna make you cry** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna say goodbye** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you** _ ~~

~~ _**(Ooh, give you up)** _ ~~

  
~~ _**(Ooh, give you up)** _ ~~  
~~ _**(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give** _ ~~  
~~ _**(Give you up)** _ ~~

  
~~ _**(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give** _ ~~  
~~ _**(Give you up)** _ ~~

~~ _**We've known each other for so long** _ ~~  
~~ _**Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it** _ ~~  
~~ _**Inside we both know what's been going on** _ ~~

  
~~ _**We know the game and we're gonna play it** _ ~~

~~ _**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling** _ ~~  
~~ _**Gotta make you understand** _ ~~

~~ _**Never gonna give you up** _ ~~

  
~~ _**Never gonna let you down** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna run around and desert you** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna make you cry** _ ~~

  
~~ _**Never gonna say goodbye** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you** _ ~~

~~ _**Never gonna give you up** _ ~~

  
~~ _**Never gonna let you down** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna run around and desert you** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna make you cry** _ ~~

  
~~ _**Never gonna say goodbye** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you** _ ~~

~~ _**Never gonna give you up** _ ~~

  
~~ _**Never gonna let you down** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna run around and desert you** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna make you cry** _ ~~

  
~~ _**Never gonna say goodbye** _ ~~  
~~ _**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you** _ ~~

~~ _**** _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> HAH LOL YOU THOUGHT
> 
> Look this was made to have a little laugh after what’s happened :D


End file.
